pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Generation V
Generation V in the Pokémon franchise, is a term used to describe the fifth set of games introduced into the series. The first two new Pokémon that starred in the 13th movie Pokémon - Zoroark: Master of Illusions were revealed as Zorua and Zoroark. The titles for these games have been revealed to be Pokémon Black and White. The games were released on September 18, 2010 in Japan. Generation V Enhancements Generation V has many new enhancments, as do all the other generations. This generation, however, is unlike the others. Almost everything is changed, including graphics, battle changes, plots, rivals, towns, viewpoints, Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, legendary encounters, landscape, competitions, and much much more. Graphics The graphics in Pokémon Black and White have changed drastically. Below are some of the things that Generation V has to offer in this new gaming century. Battles The Battling System has changed very much, below are examples of some changes of it. *Pokémon now move during the battle! When your Pokémon's health depletes to red, the battle music becomes different and your Pokémon move slower. *The background moves in a circle, and changes if it is in day, night, dawn, in a building, etc.. *Your Pokémon changes colors in battle when it is afflicted with a status effect. Instead, of a bar telling the status appears. **Instead, when Pokémon are afflicted with status effects, their sprite or sprite animation changes. For example, when a Pokémon has a sleep status, its eyes are closed, as if it were sleeping. When it is paralyzed, its animation is static, etc. *You can find the weather on the battle menu. *The battle menu appears to be a Poké Ball. *There are now triple battles! *There are now new rotation battles! In rotation battles, you rotate your team to hit certain Pokémon. Cities *Cities are now in 3D! *When exiting some cities, it will show the entire city in one screen. An example is Castelia City. *People now can walk around and comment. *Cities have been expanded to a massive scale as well as town staying the same however. Legendary Pokémon Encounters *When encountering Reshiram, the 3D aspects are taken to the extreme. When it enters, it lands and shoots flames around in a fiery circle. *When encountering Zekrom, the 3D aspects are taken to the extreme. When it enters, a storm begins. It lands and shoots electricity out in an explosion of thunder. *When encountering Cobalion, Virizion and Terrakion a series of three slashes appear, and glass breaks. You then enter the battle. *When walking toward the Legendary Pokémon Kyurem, Kyurem flash freezes time and brings you to its cave. *To capture Victini, you must get the Liberty Pass and get on a boat to Liberty Garden in Castelia City. When you fight your passed the last of Team Plasma, Victini awaits you in the basement. *When you encounter Thundurus, Landorus, and Tornadus, it will fly down to the area you are in. When the battle begins, a slash will appear with a bright light (like lightning), as well as thunder being heard. Gyms *When you receive a Gym Badge, your case will float to the screen, along with the badge, and be placed in the case. Then the case will return to your pocket. *In some Gyms, such as the first one, the leader you fight depends on which starter Pokémon you chose. (i.e. if you chose Oshawott he will have a Pansage) *In the final Gym, in Pokémon Black you fight Drayden, and in Pokémon White you will fight Iris. *Lots of Gyms have many new 3D enhancements. *Some Gyms don't even have the Gym Symbol on it, and may be hidden. Elite Four and Champion/N Battle *The Elite Four's rooms have been shown to be among the best cases of the game's 3D potential. *When N attaches his castle to the Pokémon League, the 3D is very extravagant. *The Elite Four no longer move as sprites. *You are lifted through a spiral pathway in a way in every Elite Four's room. *You can now choose which Elite Four to fight first. Competitions *There is a new feature called the Pokémon Musical where you can enter your Pokémon in the musical, almost like a Pokémon Contest. *There is a new feature called the Battle Subway where you can fight trainers while riding a Subway. It works similarly to the Battle Frontier in the previous games. *There is a new feature called the Royal Unova which is a ship in Castelia City. *There is a new feature called the Poké Transfer Lab that has you shoot Poké Balls at Pokémon that you transferred to Pokemon Black and White. This can be accessed later in the game. Nintendo Wi - Fi Connection *There is new feature called the Dream Smoke and Dream World than can be more explained here. (Link) *There is new feature called the C - Gear that can be more explained here. (Link) *There is new feature called the Global Link that can be more explained here. (Link) Important Characters Gym Leaders Black= |-| White= |-| Black 2 and White 2= Elite Four and Champion Black and White= |-| Black 2 and White 2= Legendary Pokémon The Tao Trio The Kami (The Japanese Gods) The Musketeers Mythical Pokémon Games Main Series Sequel *Two sequels were announced for Pokemon Black and White. It was released on June 23, 2012 for Japan and an Autumn release date for Europe and America. The sequel takes place two years after Pokemon Black and White. Trivia *Along with Generation III, Generation V is the only Gen. to not have any Eeveelutions. *Generations V has the most amount of Pokémon than any other Generation, having 156 in all. This beats even the First Generation, which introduced the first 151. *Inventions from Generations IV and V were hinted in the third generation games, Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald. If you go to the Devon Corporation building,on the second floor you see various scientist working on computers. When you talk to the scientists, one states that he is working on a device that will revive Pokémon fossils he follows by stating its working. When you talk to the other scientist on the computer he states that he is working on a device that will visually reproduce the dreams of Pokemon and he follows by stating that it is not going well. If you talk to the last scientist on a computer he will say he is developing a device that will allow you to talk with Pokemon he follows by saying that he hasn't had much success. The last invention could possibly show up in Generation VI if there is to be another generation. *Excluding Generation I, Generation V had the smallest amount of released games. *This is the only Gen. to not have any Pokemon with a Mega Evolution. References *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Black_and_White *http://pokebeach.com *http://www.serebii.net/blackwhite/pokemon.shtml es:Quinta generación Category:Generation V Category:Generations